Someone to Save You
by SiljeCathrine601
Summary: Danny is sinking deeper and deeper away from everyone, when Harry calls in help. Will Danny be the same again? McFly fic inspired by song of One Republic. Danny/OFC
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Some One to Save You

**Rating:** 14+

**Pairing:** Danny/OFC

**Summary:** Danny is sinking deeper and deeper away when Harry finally calls for help. Will Danny be the same again?

**Disclaimer:** Do not know or own any part of McFly. If you read, please comment. It's only polite to do so.

[img].[/img]

**Chapter 1.**

Sobs shook Danny's body and Harry could only tighten his arms around him. It had been three months since It had happened and Danny was not getting better. He was getting worse; sinking deeper and deeper into his depression everyday. The boy in his arms slowly calmed down and when Harry looked down he could see that Danny had fallen asleep, exhausted from crying.

Harry slowly laid him down on the bed before getting out of the room. Running a hand over his face he made his decision, he fished up his phone and dialled a familiar number.

"Hello, I'm Chasity Charlton Judd. I can't take the phone right now please leave a message after the beep. Bye."

"Hi, it's Harry I need a favour. I'm on my way to your studio now so, I'll see you soon." Harry then called Dougie and asked if he could stay with Danny while he was gone.

After a short drive down to where Chasity was staying Harry got in to the studio and could hear the music blasting through the stereos. He quietly opened the door and walked in. Chasity was dancing for all her life and she was amazing.

The song kept on playing for a little while more before it stopped and she sank to the floor.

"Hi" Harry said and watched as she jumped holding a hand over her heart.

"Shit Harry! You scared me to death!" She laid down on the floor, before jumping up again a few seconds later.

"Hi!" She ran over and gave him a good long hug. Harry could only laugh.

"I called but you didn't't pick up so here I am. How are you?" He asked.

"You know me, I'm doing great. You on the other hand don't look so good. What's wrong?" Chasity asked.

She dragged him over to the couches and sat down. Harry sighed and looked at the floor.

"I, we need your help, and by we I mean Dougie, Tom and I. You need to help us help Danny." He said quietly.

"A night three months ago Danny was at home. We were going to the studio later on and when he didn't show up we got worried. We tried calling him, but he didn't pick up. In the end the three of us went over to his apartment, saw that the lights were on and there was playing loud music inside. When we went upstairs we saw that the door was slightly open. I walked in and found Danny naked on the floor. His hands tied up over him, gag in his mouth and a blindfold over his eyes. I'm sure you can figure what had happened."

Chasity sat there shocked.

"How is he doing?"

"Not good at all Chas, he's getting more and more depressed everyday. I don't know what to do to help him." Harry looked at her with tears in his eyes.

"Please help him."

She lent forward and hugged her big brother.

"Of course I'll help him." She whispered and felt her him relax somewhat over those words.

"Thank you."

They sat there in silence for awhile before Harry spoke up.

"Was it just as bad for you when it happened to you?" Chasity sat back a little.

"I don't know. It's different on everyone and still so the same. And in the beginning I refused to see what had happened and put the memory of that day in the back of my mind, and it came back exploding for me."

She smiled slightly. "Come on, bring me to him."

Chasity locked up the studio and the two of them drove up to Danny's house.

"Is there anything else I should know about before I talk to him?" Chas asked as they got out of the car.

"Not that I can think off no." Harry answered. They made there way up in silence and locked up the door. Dougie was sitting watching some show on TV when they came in.

"How's he been?" Harry asked him.

"His been in his room the whole time, just lays there staring into nothing." He said sadly. He smiled a little when he saw Chasity and got up to give her a hug which she gladly returned.

"Well you two go on back to your homes and I'll call if I need any help." The two boys looked like they were about to protest and Chas sent them a look which made them shut their mouth and leave.

It had passed two hours since she had first gotten here and she had now cleaned the whole apartment and decided it was time to go see Danny.

She knocked on the door and opened it. A pair of eyes focused on her, as if he was checking if she was good or bad. Apparently she was good as she saw him relax just a little. Looking around in the room, Chasity decided that there was a lot that needed to be done.

Danny watched as she started to pick up his dirty clothes from the floor throwing it all in one pile. He continued to watch as she slowly cleaned the room of any mess. Chasity turned towards him and sat down on the bed.

"Hey." Danny looked at her.

"Hello." She smiled at him.

"I'm going to make you a sandwich that you will eat, and then you are going to take a bath and come with me for awhile." Dan started to shake his head, but Chas grabbed it and stroked his chin.

"It wasn't a question if you wanted or not love. Come on now." She said softly and pulled away his covers and helped him sit up.

They made there way down and into the kitchen were Danny sat quietly watching Chas as she made the food. Putting it all on a plate she handed it over to Danny and watched as he only looked at it. Chasity pulled her chair closer to his and grabbed the sandwich. She cut it up in small pieces and held one up in front of his mouth. After a few seconds of staring into her eyes he slowly opened his mouth and took the piece. Chasity smiled, it was a good start.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

After getting the whole sandwich down Danny, Chasity cleaned up before taking him upstairs for a bath when he stopped at the door.

"What's wrong?" He only stood there playing with the hem of his t-shirt.

"I'm going to fill the tub with water and then I'll turn around so I won't see okay?" Chas said in hope of making it easier. Danny gave her a small nod and only stood there while Chasity got everything ready for him. She also added some soap in it so the bubbles would cover his body when he was in.

"I'm turning around now so it's safe." Chas said softly and faintly heard the sounds of Dan undressing and getting in the water.

"You can turn back around now." A quite voice spoke and Chas turned towards it. She smiled at the picture of Danny surrounded with bubbles. Sitting down on the toilet lid she spoke up.

"When I was 14, I was away on a dancing camp for a month. One night me and some girls I had met there sneaked out after dark and went to a club close by."

Danny played around with the bubbles while he listened to what she was saying.

"It was very crowded and the people there were drunk. One man kept on bothering us all night and just when we were about to leave I needed to use the loo. I said that they should go a head and go and when I got there I felt someone behind me. Turning around I could see the man who had been following us. Next thing I know my dress is pulled up and underwear down. Two hours later I wake up in the backroom completely dressed and when the barman sees that I have woken up, he kicked me out."

While picking up a washing clot, Chasity bended down next to Danny.

"You're not alone here Dan. There is a way and I am going to help you find it. Okay?" She smiled and got a small one back.

"Okay."

"Good, lay back and let me take care off you."

It was several hours later when Harry couldn't keep away any longer and drove over. Locking up the door a big smile spread on his face. On the couch was Chas sitting with a sleeping Danny in her lap. Not being able to resist he took a picture with his phone before walking back out again, believing now more then ever, that his mate was going to be okay.

Danny slowly came around and his eyes fluttered open. His body tensed as he realised he was laying on Chasity. He shut his eyes tight and started thinking about the last day. He realised that what he was doing was bad.

But he didn't seem to be able to stop it. It was simpler this way. The guys had taken good care of him, he loved them for it. But it wasn't enough. All he could think about was that night and what might happen if the public or his family found out.

They would hate him for sure, even if Doug, Harry and Tom didn't like he thought they would. That was nice off them. His breath caught in his throat when he felt someone run a hand through his hair.

"What are you thinking about?" Chas asked quietly.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Dan said back softly, opening his eyes and looking up in her eyes, searching for the truth.

"Because to some lengths I know what you are going through. I like helping you, taking care of you. You know I have feelings for you, and I don't want to see you like this and if there is anything I could do to stop this. Then I am going to do everything I can to get you back on track." Chas smiled sadly and kept on stroking his hair.

Danny cuddled close to her and closed his eyes. Whispering a soft thank you, he fell asleep again. Chasity stroked his hair some more before getting up, laying Dan's head on a pillow.

In the kitchen, she picked up the phone and called her brother.

"Hello?" A tired voice said.

"Hi, I didn't wake you did I?" Chasity said guilty.

"No, no it's okay. Don't worry about. Something wrong since you are calling so early?"

"Everything is fine. He woke up a little just know, but fell back asleep pretty much right away. What you up to today?" Chas started making a pot with coffee.

"I don't know yet. Maybe hang out with Tom and Dougie." Filling a cup with coffee, she said.

"Well I was thinking the five of us could go to the studio for awhile, then order some food and have a picnic, bring a football and mock around some. Yay or nay?" It was quiet for a while.

"I'm in, I'll call and check with the rest but I'm sure they are in as well. When you want to go?"

"I was thinking about 12pm, I'll get Danny up to then and ready. Will you pick us up?"

"Yeah, sure. I'll be there. Hey Chasity?" Harry said.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

After drinking up her cup with coffee Chas wondered in to the living room and woke up Danny to get them both ready for the day ahead.

Harry got up from bed and walked downstairs while dialling Tom's number.

"Hi it's Giovanna." The female said.

"Hi it's Harry. Could I speak with Tom please?" Harry asked and chuckled as he heard her yell out for Tom to get down.

"Hello?" Tom said after awhile.

"I hope you don't have any plans for the day."

"No, why?" Tom asked suspicious.

"Good, we are going to the studio for a little and then have a picnic somewhere. With Chas and Dan." Harry said and a silent moment followed.

"Really?" He asked.

"Did Danny actually agree to this?" He continued.

"I don't think he has much choice when it comes to Chasity." They both laughed at that knowing it was true.

"Well okay. When are we going?" Tom said.

"I'm picking them up at twelve you want a ride or are you driving too?" Harry asked.

"I'll drive with Gi if that's okay."

"Yeah, sure. See ya."

Harry then called Dougie and agreed to pick him up before getting Dan and Chas. Though he was not happy about being woken up before 11.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3.**

Danny was a little confused. No actually Danny was very confused. He was a grown man of 22 years, getting used as someone's dress up doll. Chasity was dressing him up in a jacket, a hat and his shoes. Really, he was able to do it himself. When he had voiced his view to her, he had been told to stand still and go with the flow. So he did. Knowing from experience that getting on the wrong side of a Judd was not a good idea.

Zooming back to the real world and out of his mind he noted that Chas was now getting on her own pair of shoes and a jacket. She also put on sunglasses and picked his keys.

"You ready to go? Good." She said quickly before grabbing his hand. They walked down and waited for Harry outside.

"You are really bossy." Danny said loudly and took his hand back and pouted. Chas laughed at that and winked at him. Before Dan could stop himself, a small smile was on his face. Ducking his head down he thought that he would have to thank Harry for calling her. Only a day she had been here and the world was already not as dark as it used to be.

Making a turn to the left Harry swore that the next time something was happening early, someone else was picking up Doug.

"Harry I'm tired. And hungry. Feed me!" His knuckles turned white as he told himself to take a deep breath and count to ten. Pressing down a little harder on the gas pedal, he turned up the volume on the radio.

As he drove up the driveway he could see Chas laughing at something and Danny with his arms in cross. He stopped the car and Danny got in the back with Dougie and Chasity next to Harry.

"Hello Doug, Harry. How are you this morning?" Harry glared at her as Dougie started to complain again at the question.

"He just got quiet and then you get him started again. Great!" Harry said sarcastic and drove away.

"That great hu? Just remember that I love you." She said sweet and made a heart with her fingers. Harry stuck out his tongue before turning back to the road. Chasity chuckled and looked back and saw Danny trying to cove up his own laugh.

The rest of the drive was loud from Doug's side while the others stayed quiet. Turning off the engine in front of the studio Harry, Dougie and Chas were unbuckling but Dan wasn't.

"What are we doing here?" He asked shyly, looking down. Chasity signalled for the two boys to get out.

"I wanted to come here and have a look. I've never been in your new studios before. Don't you want to be here?" she asked.

"It's okay I think. Is it just us?" Danny asked.

"No, we are meeting Tom and Giovanna here too." Dan fiddled with his belt some more before taking it off and slowly got out of the car. Chasity got out as well and turned to face him.

"It's okay to have a laugh you know." Giving him a hug she rubbed his back.

"It doesn't feel like its ok." He whispered and Chas tightened her grip around him.

"It is, it really is okay." They stood there hugging for awhile aware that Tom and Gi had now arrived to and all of them were probably looking at them.

"You ready to go inside?" Chas asked quietly, getting a small nod in reply. She stepped away and smiled at him. She put an arm around his waist and they started to walk in.

"And here is were we record and keep some of our instruments." Tom said and sat down in one of the chairs.

"This is so cool, it looks amazing! I'm so proud of you guys!" Chas said in awe and explored the room.

"Will you pretty please play me a song?" She begged and looked at them. Danny's head shot up and a look of fear was on his face. Before anyone could react he was out the door. Chasity swore before taking after him.

"Danny! Dan, stop!" Chas caught up with him by the toilets and grabbed his arms.

"Calm down love. What's the matter?" She said softly.

"I-I don't want to play, please don't make me!" He sank to his knees and he wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed his head against her stomach. Sinking down next to him she wrapped him into a hug.

"If you don't want to play, then I won't make you. I just wanted to hear a song and I should have thought it trough before I asked knowing that it might upset you. Can you forgive me?" Chasity said guilty.

"Yeah I do." He answered.

"Let's get Harry, Tom and Dougie to play for us. Come on." She said and stood up holding out her hands for Danny to take.

When they came back to the recording booth, everyone looked at them and stopped talking.

"I don't want to play." Danny whispered and wished that the grown would open up and swallow him.

"It's okay, that means I get to sing you're part." Dougie said and the guys chuckled before getting to their places.

Chasity sat down in a chair and pulled Danny down on her lap. As the boys played The Heart Never Lies, Dan was softly singing with. Chas smiled and put her arm on Danny's and gave it a squeeze.

Tom and Giovanna were walking in the front talking.

"It seems like Danny is getting a little better isn't it?" Tom nodded.

"Yeah I haven't seen him so... alive for awhile. He was smiling and singing along when we were playing. Chasity is a miracle worker." Tom said and looked back at were Dougie and Danny was behind them and Harry and Chas in the back.

"Doug?" Danny said and glanced at him.

"Yeah mate?"

"I think that you should sing some more for the band. You have a great voice you know." He said and bit his lip.

"Thank you Danny, but I like it this way. Don't take me wrong, I love singing but playing bass is my passion. I like being the weird, crazy bass player in McFly." He said with a laugh and Danny joined him a little.

"Well you are crazy and weird and play the bass so I guess it's perfect for you." Danny said and laughed. Looking up at Dougie he saw a mock glare.

"You better run Danny Jones because I'm going to get you." And with that Dougie started to chase Danny around the park.

Chasity and Harry shared a look at the two boys running around like crazy. Harry put an arm around Chas shoulders and kissed her head.

"I don't know how to thank you for this. Danny is so much better already." Harry said honestly and looked down at her.

"Yeah well what can I say? I'm amazing." Chas said and giggled. Harry laughed and picked her up and threw her over his shoulder.

"Harry put me down! Harry! HARRY!" Chasity screamed and hit his back.

"You are in so much trouble mister!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4.**

Dougie glanced around the room again, paying special attention to Danny. He was having a bad day as far as Doug could tell. He had not spoken at all, when someone would ask him a question he would only look at them before looking down again. He was startled when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Taking a guess he assumed that it was Harry by the size and roughness. "How are you doing?" Harry said quietly and Dougie did a cheer dance in his head. "I'm fine; it's Dan I'm worried about." He answered back with a sigh. The two of them stood watching as Danny would stir his spoon around and around in his melted ice cream.

Standing up from the floor, Danny put away his bowl of ice cream on the table and turned to them.

"I have to go now." Dan said before walking to the hall starting to put on his shoes and jacket.

"Where are you going mate? The rain is poring down." Harry said leaning against the doorframe.

"I-I have to go see Chasity." He mumbled back.

"Hold on and I'll drive you there okay? She would kill me if I let you go all the way in this weather." Harry replied and got ready grabbing his keys on the way.

"Dougie, I'm going to drive Dan over to Chas." He shouted to the kitchen where the younger boy had walked off to.

"Wait! WAIT!" Doug came screaming.

"I need to buy some more ice cream, so I'll just ride with you." He continued. Hitting him in the shoulder Harry told him to hurry up.

About 25 older women was standing ready in lines off five, waiting for their class to start. Chas was talking with some of the youngest instructors in the dance studio about the competition that they were dancing in next week.

"We'll meet here again tomorrow okay and go over stuff some more." Telling them they would do great she turned and walked over on the platform. Putting on her headset, she greeted the ladies.

"Okay we are going to kick it off with Ghost Train; does anyone remember how it goes?" A few raised there hands nodding.

"Perfect, okay. Put your right foot slightly ahead of your left."

The song ended and Chasity turned the CD on pause.

"That was brilliant, good job. Now we are..." Chas trailed off as she saw Danny and Harry walking in the door.

"We are going to take a break, yeah emm five minutes and we will start again." Turning off her mic she walked over to them.

"Hey, what are you guys doing here?" Chasity said softly and looked at Harry.

"Danny said he needed to see you. Listen I left Doug in the car with two boxes of ice cream so I really shouldn't be gone long. Is it okay if I go?" Harry said with apologizing look.

"Mate, it's just a car, but fine you can go." Chas said.

"It is a very nice car thank you very much. Love you bye." He said quickly before running out.

"Why don't we go to my office love, and you can tell me what's going on?" Chas leaded Danny with her over to her office. Closing the door behind her she made sure to lock it. When they were both seated Dan cuddled up close to Chas. They sat there in silence, when she saw that a few tears were coming down Dan's face she dried them away and hugged him. Looking into his face she noticed how exhausted and tired he looked.

"Oh Danny, your not having a good day at all are you?" Chasity said more to herself then to him. Stroking his cheek she made him look her in the eyes.

"I got to go back out there again. Do you want to stay here and wait?" She asked. Shaking his head Danny replied.

"Can I please come with you please and watch?" Nodding Chas stood waiting for Danny to follow her. For the rest of the class a few whispers were passed along the gossip loving old ladies. It wasn't in every class one of the members of their granddaughters favourite band was watching them dance line-dance.

Stepping out of the car Danny looked over the sea. Pulling his coat tight around him looked confused over at Chasity. She only looked back and grinned. Telling him to follow, she led him down to sand, standing next to the water.

"When I'm upset, angry or very happy and need to let out some emotions I come here. It has helped me a lot. I could always be alone to think, not worry about everything else. I think you need it more then me now." She said staring out over the crashing waves.

Moments of silence passed as they both was thinking about their pasts. The wind had picked up some more and the ocean was crazy. "

What are you thinking about Dan?" She asked, not turning around, letting the wind dance around her.

"You actually." He replied and glanced up at Chas.

Chasity smiled bitterly and nodded. "I remember one time when Harry, Thomas, Katherine and I was home alone, mum and dad was gone to a party I think. I was about 11 years old and there was a scary movie on and I was scared to death. When I started to cry because of it all three came over and cuddled up next to me. Telling me that was only a movie and such evil didn't exist, would never hurt me." Sniffling she turned towards Dan she opened her eyes.

"You and I both know that there is such an evil out there. And that it always touches and affects our lives. In the past few years I have found out that it is possible to get away from the dark and that the people that stand nearest to you're heart won't look at you any different. You got so much people, friends, family and fans caring for you Danny Jones."

Tears were coming down slowly on her cheeks, but she took no notice of them.

"Don't let the darkness swallow you. Get better, go out and play and sing. Play football and have a good time. Hang out with your friends and laugh. The list is long Dan and only you can take it and start doing it again."

Stepping up right in front of him she took his head in her arms. Leaning close she rested her forehead against his. Biting her lip she swallowed a sob and gave a kiss on the head. With trembling fingers she stroked his face.

"I-I'll wait in the car." She whispered before making her way up. As she stood next to the car she looked back on the man she had grown to love so deeply and couldn't help but wonder if he was going to get over this. Drying her tears she got in the car and worked on getting her emotions under control.

Danny stood there thinking for several minutes before making his way up as well. Sitting down in the car he buckled up and took Chasity's hand in his and gave it a squeeze.


	5. Chapter 5 Part 1

Chapter 5. Part 1.

The days went by slowly for Danny. He had been thinking about Chas had told him that day at the beach a lot. What she was saying was true and he knew that. He just didn't know if he was able to find that way and bring himself back. He had been avoiding her as well. Couldn't look at her without feeling weak anymore. She had done it, why couldn't he?

--

Loading up her cart up with alcohol in different forms, she picked up her phone as it vibrated in her pocket. "Hello?" She asked tired. "Hi, it's Danny." "Surprise, surprise" Chas muttered under her breath. "Did you say something?" Dan asked. "No, I didn't. What you want?" Taken back by her somewhat rude tone Danny hesitated. "Emm the police called, they found the guy who, you know. They said that they have very strong evidence so that he will be locked for a good while!" He said happy over the phone. "Yeah, great Dan. Listen I got to go. Bye." Hanging up before he had a chance to say something Chas grabbed some more beer before paying and getting in the car.

--

Muttering a bye in the air, Dan hung up the phone disappointed. "So, what she say? She coming over?" Tom asked grinning. Danny shook his head and sat down on the couch wrapping a blanket around him self. "Mate you got to speak up." Tom told him with a pointed look. "She's not coming." Dan said blushing. "She said. Great Dan, listen I got to go. Bye. Happy now?" "Don't be like that Dan. It doesn't sound like the Chasity we all know and love tough.

"What doesn't sound like the Chasity we all know and love?" Harry asked walking in with bowls with popcorn. "She's not coming and barely said a word when Danny called her." "Well, she's got her own life and she probably just is busy with something." Harry said. Shrugging Tom leant back and watched as Dougie used for ages to pick out which movie to watch.

--

Blaring in the cd-player was her Plumb album. Chas sat at the kitchen table with a nearly empty beer bottle. The light from the city lights were the only light. Flickers of blue sometimes filled the room; the only noise that could be heard was coming her stereo.

"_..I didn't say all the things that I wanted to say  
And you can't take back what you've taken away  
'cause I feel you, I feel you near me…"_

Taking the rest of the drink down in a gulp she opened another one, putting the empty one next to all the others. Running a hand through her hair she started on the full bottle.

--

In Tom's living room two screams was heard before the sound of two people chuckling was heard. After watching Doug's chick flick and Danny's comedy, it was now Harry's horror movie playing and the former two had grabbed one each of the older member of McFly. Danny having picked Tom to protect him, it left Dougie with Harry as it normally was on their movie nights. Dan peeked up from the pillow and looked at the screen, seeing as it was nothing scary on any more he pulled the pillow down so he could see properly. Looking over at the watch he saw that it was almost midnight, about to turn back to the TV he saw something blinking in Harry's jacket. "Harry you have a blinking jacket." Dan said and giggled a little.

Turning back Harry stretched for it and picked up. "Hello, it's Harry." He said tired. "Turn on the news!" His older brother said angry. "Why? What's on?" "Just do it." Thomas replied. Grabbing the remote he paused the movie and turned on the news. "Today Jonathan Green was realised from prison after spending 5 years in jail for rape. It is now six years ago he raped a young girl on 14 years. In other news.." Harry turned of the TV. "Does she know?" He whispered and walked over to the kitchen. "Yeah, I called the police officer in charge ready to give him a hand full for not letting us now, but apparently they had called her early this morning."

TBC…


	6. Chapter 5 Part 2

Chapter 5

Chapter 5. Part 2.

"_Does she know?" He whispered and walked over to the kitchen. "Yeah, I called the police officer in charge ready to give him a hand full for not letting us now, but apparently they had called her early this morning."_

Harry cursed. "None off you have heard from her?" He asked. "No, I've tried calling her but she won't answer the phone." "You… You don't think she will do anything stupid do you?" Harry asked quietly. "I don't know Harry, I really don't. Try calling her and if she doesn't pick up go check on her okay?" Thomas asked. "Yeah sure, I'll call you later." Hanging up he immediately called Chas, but she didn't pick up.

Getting worried he got his coat and shoes running down the stairs. "Harry! Harry, wait!" looking back he saw Danny running after him. "Is something wrong with Chas? I want to come with you, please!" Danny said. "Just get in the car and I'll tell you on the way." Locking up they both got in and Harry started to explain.

Looking blurry over at all the empty bottles, Chasity looked around searching for more to drink. Stumbling into the living room, she searched every corner for alcohol. Not finding any, she picked a picture up and throwed in the wall, yelling angry and frustrated. Sinking down to the floor, Chas wrapped her arms around her, drawing in so much comfort she could from herself. After sitting like this for several minutes she slowly lied down on the floor, falling asleep. The music still blaring through the speakers, empty bottles everywhere and the broken picture lying on the ground.

Knocking on the door Harry could hear the music from the inside and knew that he probably wouldn't be heard. Finding his keys from his pocket he found the key to her flat and locked up the door. "Chasity? You here?" He called out over the noise. He walked over to the stereo and turned off the music. Turning around he saw Chasity lying next to the broken glass. Running over he checked her pulse and breathed out when he found it. Checking if she was alright he tried to wake her up.

"Is she okay?" Danny asked worried as he watched him trying. "Yeah, I think so. Seems like she has fallen asleep. I'm going to carry her upstairs and lay her down. Would you see if you could find a bowl and fill it with water and bring it up to us?" Harry asked as he picked her up. Dan nodded and went on search for it.

Now upstairs Chasity was still sleeping and Harry was sitting next to her softly stroking her hair. Danny had fallen asleep at the end of the bed. "Why did you do this to yourself Chas? Why didn't you call anyone and tell us?" He asked softly. "Thomas is really worried about you. He never liked the fact that you moved here to London, he isn't able to help you then, protect you. But I'm doing okay aren't I?" He continued as he looked down. "You're doing a great job mate; she's got nothing to worry about with you protecting her." Danny said sleepy and looked at Harry with his eyes barely open. Sending him a smile Harry told him to go back to sleep.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Chapter 6.

"I don't want to! Okay? Leave me alone!" Chasity yelled in Danny's face. "You don't want to do anything anymore. Ever since he got out you been locked in either here or at the studio! Why don't you just come out with and have a pizza with me, please Chas!" "Because I'm scared okay? I'm absolutely terrified of going out in public, of him finding me, knowing where I am and take revenge on me or do it again!" She sat down on the couch, head resting in her hands.

Dan sat down next to her. "Someone very wise ones said to me that you can't live in fear. And that you have to face reality and keep on fighting." He smiled at her. "Would you please go out with me?" Chasity rested against him. "Sounds like a very smart person." She whispered. "She is."

"So when Dougie woke up, he didn't know and he walked around with the drawings on his face for ages before someone commented on it!" Danny and Chas laughed. "He went out in public with and you all are still alive? I would have killed you the spot if you had done it to me." Laughing she shook her head. Wiping her mouth she threw the napkin down. "This was a good pizza." Dan nodded. "The best in town. What you want to do next?" Thinking it over she bit her lip. "I don't know maybe we should just go home." Chas said quietly.

Danny looked at her and felt somewhat disappointed. Here was the woman who he thought was the bravest and strongest on earth and she was just giving up. "Yeah, sure whatever you want." Getting up he got his coat and walked over to the door. "Danny wait, don't be like this. Please." She whispered as she caught up with him. "It's fine Chas, lets just go." Dan said quietly and looked at her briefly before walking out.

The ride home was quiet and Danny dropped Chas off at her home just a few blocks away from his. "I'll see you around Dan." He nodded and drove off without a word. Chasity cursed and argued with herself for a few minutes before getting in her car and driving after him.

Danny threw himself down on the couch and screamed into the pillow. When there was a knock at his door he was very tempted to not get it but still got up and answered the door. The person hugged him close. "I'm sorry; please forgive for how I was behaving." Chasity said quickly and softly. Looking down at her Danny kissed her head. "There's nothing to forgive." Chas put some distance between them "Want to go the London Eye with me?"

"Favourite song?" Chasity asked smiling. "That's a tough one. But it would have to be something by the good old Bruce. What's yours?" Lying back on the grass she looked at the sky. "It's this song by One Republic. It's my new happy song." Danny laughed and looked at her. "Happy song?" "Yes happy song. Don't you have like one song that whenever you listen to it you cant help singing along and smiling and laughing no matter what. A song that gives you this amazing feeling inside. That's a happy song." Getting up she brushed off the grass on her. "Come on, let's go to Harry's and get something to eat." Chas picked up her trash and throwed it in the garbage. "Go to Harry and eat? Are you sure that's safe?" Dan asked unsure. "Do no tell me that he hasn't made you any of his special spaghetti? It's absolutely delicious!" She replied with a dreamy look on her face.

"Hi Harry. Can you make us some special spaghetti please?" Chasity begged him and gave him her puppy dog face. Groaning Harry turned around and walked to the kitchen. "Fine, but get in here and help me. Danny, stay away." He yelled through the house. Punching her fist in the air she did a victory dance. Danny just shrugged and turned on the TV. "Chas get in here!" Harry yelled and she ran in to the kitchen.

"Where do you want me?" Harry was getting the stuff out. "You can start setting the table. How are you doing?" Getting the plates slowly she bit her lip. "I'm sorry I kind off have been an idiot the last week. I'm doing better." It didn't take long before the spaghetti was boiling and the smells of food filled the room. "The parents and siblings are coming down here on Friday you know. What do you say to having a barbeque at your house?" At Chasity's pained look he quickly added. "You don't have to cook anything, just clean up the place before they arrive." Chuckling he finished off the cooking and put the food on the table. "Then it's okay. I hate cooking, but I love yours." She said softly and smelled in the good smells. "Danny, food's ready!"


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Chapter 7.

Delicious smells was coming from the backyard and Chasity was doing her best cleaning up her place for her mum and dad, Thomas and Katherine for when they would arrive. Harry was in charge of cooking and had Tom running around getting him stuff. Dougie was once again chasing after Danny but this time he had stolen his cell phone. Chasity declared the house clean and went outside as well. "Anything I can help with?" She asked Harry. "No not really. What time is it?" He flipped over some burgers. "15 minutes before 2pm." She looked at the two boys running around. "They should be here soon then. Go chase Dan too if you want, I'm sure Dougie would like some help." Grinning she took after him. "Tom, I need more pepper."

Outside the house three cars pulled up and the four guests stepped out. "Emma, really love I'm sure she is fine." Mark said trying to calm his wife. Katherine rang the door bell and waited for someone to answer the door. Thomas waited impatiently before groaning. "What's taking so long?" He complained. "Patient was never your strong side." Katherine replied before taking matters in her own hands and opened the door and walked in.

"Hello?" Mark called out. "Harry? Chasity? Anyone here?" Hearing sounds coming from the garden the four off them walked over. Looking out the window they saw Harry behind the grill, Tom setting the table and Dan, Doug and Chasity running around laughing. "Told you there was nothing to worry about." Smiling Katherine opened the door, Harry turned as he heard the door. She put her finger to her lips and Harry nodded back. She sneaked up behind Chasity. "Look at you, all grown up chasing after the boys." Katherine teased her. Chasity turned and screamed when she saw her older sister.

Hugging Chasity close, she stroked her back. Feeling her starting to shake she hugged her tight. "Shh why are you crying?" Katherine whispered softly in her ear. "I've missed you so much." Chas said and laughed a little at the end. Pulling back she laid a hand over her shoulders. "Let's go inside and get you cleaned up." Walking inside they left the others alone.

"So tell me the truth, how are you really?" Katherine asked softly as she brushed her baby sister's hair. Chasity bit her lip and ducked her head forward. She took a deep breath. "I don't know. When I'm outside I look back over my shoulder to see if he is there, I have to lock the doors around me when I'm all alone. I really don't feel safe here anymore Kath". Katherine put the hairbrush down and sat down in front off Chas. "I've been thinking, why don't you come and live with me and Jason for awhile. We would love to have you there."

"Leave London?" Chasity whispered, looking up at Kath she saw she was very worried. "I-I don't think I can do that." Katherine smiled sadly. "Would it help if someone moved in here or you moved in at someone's house?" "Maybe, I suppose." Kath brought her in to a hug. "Think about it okay. And if you need any help you can just call me."

As soon as the food was ready everyone sat down and chatted freely. Everyone was having a good time and Chasity was sitting between her parents being spoiled. Laughing at something Thomas had said Chas excused her self from the table saying that she had to go to the toilet.

When she was done and walked out the bathroom she jumped as Danny was standing right in front of her. Glaring at him she crossed her arms as he chuckled. "What do you want?" Chasity said whining. "Actually I wanted to ask you if you wanted to come with me when I visit my mum and sister on Monday and stay the whole week." Dan looked at her hopeful.

"Why would you want me to come when you are visiting your family?" She asked uncomfortable. Danny took her by the hand and they walked over to the living room couch. "Because I like you and would like them to meet you and they want to meet you after everything I have told them." Blushing, he continued. "Think off it as a thank you trip for helping me." After thinking for a little while she finally nodded. "I think I'd like that." She smiled at him and quickly gave him a peck on his lips before running out, leaving Danny stunned on the couch. A big grin spread on his face and he had a feeling that it wasn't going away any time soon.

Danny and Dougie had gone home to give the family some private time. "Hey Harry, what are you planning on doing this week since you have some time off?" Chas asked suddenly remembering that if Dan had a week off, the chances off Harry also having time off was very big. "Nothing special, why? You wanted to do something?" He asked and looked over at her. All ten eyes turned on her and she blushed under their gaze. "No, I was just wondering." Their mother smiled big. "Well this is perfect! Now all six off us can spend the week together." She explained. "Wait, you're staying the whole week? Where were you planning on living?" Harry asked nervous, not wanting everyone over at his place.

"Don't worry sweetie, we will be staying with Chasity." Emma said. "You can't stay here. I'm going out of town for the whole week." Chas said looking at her mother. "Where are you going?" Thomas asked and looked at her suspiciously. "Are you making up at the moment just to get away from your best big brother in the whole world?" Laughing she shook her head. "No, I'm going with Dan to Bolton. He asked me earlier today."

Emma looked displeased. "Well you should call him and cancel." Chasity looked at her in shock. "What? Why?" She replied louder then necessary. "Because you are having family over on visit and that is far more important then going on a trip with Daniel." Chas looked at her mother angry. "I want you out of my house by the time I get back. The rest can stay but not you mother!" She yelled at her angry before running out ignoring the calls from her older siblings and father.

Sobs shook her body and she stood soaking wet. Chas knocked on the door again and she finally heard some noise coming from behind it. Danny opened the door and saw Chas, just about to great her he notices the way she looks. "What's wrong?" He asked worried and guided her inside. "Can I stay here tonight?" Chas asked quietly. "Of course you can."


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Chapter 8.

Chasity woke up and turned to her side. Realising that she wasn't in her own bed she sat up. As she looked around she figured that it was Danny's and the memories from last night flooded her brain. She now realised that she had overreacted to the situation but her mother could wind her up so easily. Chas was about to put her clothes on but they were still wet. Frowning she walked over to Dan's closet and picked out a shirt and a pair of pants.

Looking around in the sock draw for a smaller pair she came over an Ipod, plugging in the earplugs she turned it on and found a pair of socks. Now all that was missing was a belt to keep the big pants on her. Turning around she took one step and let out a little scream. Clutching her foot she jumped around on one foot before falling over and the Ipod fell out off her ears. The sound off laughter filled her ears and she turned to see Danny standing in the door way laughing so hard that tears was coming down his face.

She pouted and whined. "It's not funny Dan!" She said complained. That caused him to laugh even harder. Chasity fought the smile as long as she could but eventually she couldn't help but laugh too.

"Hey thanks for finding my Ipod, been looking for it for ages now." Danny said with a cheeky grin. As and answer he got hit in the head. "When are we leaving tomorrow?" Chasity asked and changed the subject. "You need to get backed today, because I was hoping for an early start so we arrive sooner at mum's house. Is that okay?" She nodded. Metallica's song One filled the room and Chas picked up her phone. "Hello?" "Hey kiddo." Her dad replied. "Are you okay?" He asked. "Yeah I'm fine dad." No one said anything for awhile. "Don't listen to your mom all the time yeah, she doesn't know what she's talking about right now. Her mouth keeps opening up before she really thinks it over you know." Chas chuckled. "Yeah I know. Thanks dad. What are you guys doing today?"

Two hours later Chasity and Danny were cuddled up in front of the TV watching some game show. Chas kept glancing over at Dan. "Do I have something on my face?" He asked teasingly and turned to look at her. Blushing she shook her head. "No it's perfect." When she realised what she had said she blushed even more. "Sorry." She whispered and turned to look at the TV again. A big hand gripped her face gently and Dan turned her face towards him. "You are perfect too." He whispered and kissed her softly on the lips. After awhile Chas started to respond and kiss back. Moaning she turned completely towards him and brought her hands around him, pushing him close.

Pulling away Dan looked at her dazed. "That was perfect too." Chasity only nodded and smiled at him. Danny bent down and kissed her some more. In between kisses he asked. "Would you go out with me on a date tonight?" "I'd love too." Was Chas immediate reply. After some more kisses Dan broke away again. Grinning he stood up. "Good, come on I'll drive you back to your place so you can get ready and pack for tomorrow. Then I'll pick you up again at six?" "Sounds good."

Unlocking the door she sneaked in quietly and closed it with a little click. "Chasity? Is that you?" Thomas yelled from the living room. "Damn it!" She swore quietly under her breath. Walking in she saw that a cricket match was on and Harry was paying close attention. "What is it? I don't have much time." She asked quickly. "Don't be mad at me I didn't do anything, now sit down would you?" Thomas said and looked at her. Sighing she sat down next to him. "I'm sorry for snapping at you. I shouldn't have done that." Chas apologized. He hugged her and kissed her forehead. "Where are the rest?" she asked realising that her mum, dad and sister wasn't here. "Mum and Kath went shopping and dad was forced to come along." Thomas chuckled and felt sorry for the man. Standing up she spoke. "Well I should go pack and take a shower." Harry then finally looked away from the TV as the game took a break. Looking at her he suddenly got a frown on his face. "Why are you wearing Dan's clothes?" Grinning sheepishly Chasity looked at the two. "Really should go now." And with that she ran upstairs, escaping the older brothers' interrogation.

Throwing her self down on the bed Chasity groaned. She had finished packing and was now trying to figure out what she would wear for the date. The only problem was that she couldn't decide. Picking up her phone she called her sister. "I need help!" She whined down the phone when she picked up. "Whit what? Something wrong?" Katherine asked worried. "Yes something's wrong! I got a date tonight and nothing to wear!" "We are driving up the driveway now so I'll be right up." Chas pouted as a little child. "Okay." They both hanged up and Chas waited for her to arrive back.

"With Danny? You lucky girl, many girls would kill to be you now." Katherine said and grinned at her sister. "Do you think he will like it?" Chasity asked self-conscious stroking a hand down her dress. "Love, if he doesn't think you look amazing tonight then he is blind. You look absolutely beautiful." The two sisters hugged and broke away when Mark yelled that Danny had arrived. "Go get him girl, and tell him that he better not hurt you or he will have five angry Judd's after him." Laughing Chas promised to do so and walked down smiling.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9.

The sun was just going down and Danny and Chasity walked hand in hand along the streets. Chas couldn't stop smiling. "I've had a really great night Dan, thank you for asking me to come." Stopping them Danny smiled sweetly. "Thank you for saying yes." He laid a hand over her shoulder pulling her close. Resting his head on top off hers he hugged her tight. "I'm really glad you said yes, after what happened last time we did this. I'm sorry." He whispered. "Don't be sorry. You can't control love I suppose." Chasity smiled up at him and pressed a kiss to his lips.

Continuing down the streets, the two shared glances and smiles along the way, not caring for where they were going. Suddenly realising that the streets were very familiar Danny took a good look around a let out a short laugh. "Chas, you really should look around." He said. "Holy crap. Tell me that we did not walk the whole way home without realising it?" Chasity turned to him and bit her lip. He started laughing quietly. "I can't believe it, it's a really long walk to!" Chasity said throwing her hands in the air.

"Come on love, let's go inside and relax. It's not a big deal." Danny said to the ranting women. "Think about all the things that could have happened because we weren't paying attention? And what about your car? You only paid for a couple off hours!" Chasity took a deep breath and relaxed herself. "Are you done?" Dan asked softly, smiling. "Yeah, sorry about that." Chasity smiled a little and blushed. He took her hand and pulled her close. Kissing her he wrapped his arms around Chas. "I think your family is watching us through the window." Dan whispered in Chasity's ear. "What?! I'm going to kill them." She turned to look but Dan grabbed her head. "No, no don't look. Let's give them a show." Before she had a chance to do something Danny had picked her up and started to twirl around. Chasity laughed and threw her hands up and smiled.

When they slowed down Dan kept on to her and started to kiss her, which she happily returned. "You probably have scarred a lot of people tonight, not Kath tough. She's probably wishing it was her." She giggled and looked at Danny. They shared a smile. Chas ran a hand through his hair, hugging him close she pressed a little kiss on his neck. "I should go inside." She whispered. "I know, try to get them to not kill me please." Giggling again Chas pulled back. "They wouldn't dear to. Harry and I will make sure off it. Two many lives depends on you alive." Walking slowly back she smiled sweetly. Stuffing his hands in his pockets he smiled back. "You look amazing tonight by the way. In case I have forgotten to say so."

"Yes mum, I know." Danny took a sip off his coffee. "The drive it self is around three hours and forty-five minutes, but we will most likely have some stops on the way." Short break and Dan rolled his eyes at his mum. "Yes we will drive carefully. Don't worry, it's going to be okay." Checking that everything was packed he put the cup away. "Love you too, bye." Finding his keys he got his bag and walked down.

"Did you pack stones in this or what?" Danny asked and rested against the car, catching his breath. "No, I did not. Just a lot of clothes. I don't know what situations you might get me up too, so I need to be prepared." Chasity said. She gave him a kiss and smiled. "Think we got everything now. Ready to go?" Nodding Dan closed the trunk. "Let's go."

"Dan?" Chasity asked looking at him. "Yeah?" He glanced at her before turning back to the road. "Does your family know about what happened?" Danny shook his head no. "And I would like it to stay that way too." Chas bit her lip. Fiddling with her cell phone looked away for awhile. "Don't you think it would be better to tell your mum at least?" looking at him again she could see him getting angry. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't say anything. It's your business." Resting her head against the window she closed her eyes. "I'm sorry too okay. I just don't want to tell her, not now." Danny said in a calmer voice then before. "I understand. Sorry for brining it up." "It's okay." Danny smiled and took her hand and kissed it.

Walking in to the shop hand in hand the couple grabbed the few things they needed, such as food, water and some magazines. "Eat in the car or find a place to sit?" Dan asked and paid for the things. Finding a bag, Chas looked around and spotted a bench not far away. "What about sitting down there?" He nodded and they walked over. "How long is left?" Chas asked and opened her bottle off water. "About an hour or so. You getting tired off sitting still?" He replied and smiled softly. "A little, hate driving longer distances." She chuckled and started on her sandwich. "Can't wait to we get there!" Laughing they quickly eat, before getting back on the road.

Pulling up in the driveway, Dan parked the car. "Here we are. Home, sweet home." He looked at Chas. "Welcome to Bolton love." Kissing him, Chasity smiled. "You ready to go inside?" He stroked her chin. Nodding she grabbed a hug from him. "As ready as I'll ever be." The two got out off the car and grabbed their luggage. Walking up to the front door, Danny was about to open it when someone did it for him on the inside. "Mum! It's so good to see you!" He said happily and gave her a good long hug. "It's good to see you too. I hope you have behaving yourself. Now where is the lovely lady you have been telling me all about?" She said. Danny turned around pointing to Chas he said. "Mum this is Chasity, Chasity this is mum." "What a beautiful young women. Please call me Kathy." Smiling, Chas took her hand. "It's nice to finally meet you Kathy."


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10.

Stripping down Chasity got in bed next to Danny, cuddling close up to him. "So what do you think?" Dan asked curious. "They are so nice and welcoming. I like them. You're mum especially, she's an amazing women. And the all the stories she has." Chuckling to herself she remembered one that she had been told earlier that day. "Well I'm glad you're having a good time." Danny said. They shared a smile and a few kisses before falling asleep.

"Dan, me and you're mum is going out!" Chas yelled to Danny who was searching for his football at the end of the garden. He came running over. "What? Where?" He asked looking shocked. "She's taking me shopping. To do some bonding, this is good. Means she likes me." She smiled. Walking inside Dan started to look through his pockets searching for something. "Of course she likes you. How can she not?" Finally finding what he was looking, Chas looked down at his arm and saw his credit card. "Take it and buy yourself something nice." Unnoticed by the two Kathy had walked in and stood watching from the door. "I can't take that, it's your money. I got my own. You go something nice with it." Dan and Chas started at each other before Danny sighed and put his card back. "If you are sure okay. Have a good time and take care." He said and drew her into a hug.

"Hon, that dress looks amazing on you. You should defiantly buy it!" Kathy said and smiled. Turning around Chas looked in the mirror again. "You think Dan would like it?" A hand came on her shoulder. "Of course." "Come on, get out of that dress and let's go grab some food okay?" Sharing a smile, Chas nodded. Getting back into the dressing room Chas found her cell phone. _"You're mum is so cool! Love Chas." _Smiling she hurriedly changed and joined Kathy outside.

Laughing the ladies walked into the house. Trying to catch her breath Chas just ended up laughing more. "And then! Then he realises he's being watched and tries to act like normal!" Kathy starts laughing all over again. They had tears falling down their faces by now. Danny and Vicky walked into the hall and looked at them worried. When Chasity saw Danny she laughed even harder and almost fell to the floor. She pointed at him and looked at Kathy. Danny swallowed big. "Vicky, get the phone. Call for an ambulance. I'm afraid they have gone mad."

"Can you believe that we are already leaving tomorrow? Feels like we just got here." Chasity shook her head in disbelief. Danny lay on the bed staring at her. "It's almost creepy how well you and my mum have bonded." She looked at him. "Oh god no, please don't tell I have stolen you're mum from you this few days?" Chas looked at him with a pinched face. Coming over to her, he shook his head. "No you haven't. You have been amazing these days." He kissed her and they quickly got distracted from packing.

They hugged each other tight and tears were in their eyes. "Oh I'm going to miss you so much!" "I know love; I'm going to miss you too! You come back here as soon as possible you hear me?" Danny rolled his eyes. "Sorry to interrupt but we got to hit the road." The two girls dried their eyes and. Chasity said good bye to all the others as well. "Bye! We'll see you soon!" Chasity and Danny waved out the windows and rove out the driveway and drove away. Smiling Chasity turned to face Dan who was driving. "Did you have a good time?" She asked still a little guilty for stealing his mum. "Yeah it was great. So happy that you clicked so well with my family." He smiled back at her.

Danny twisted in his seat and groaned. Chasity yawned and stretched. "What's wrong?" She asked. "I got to pee so badly!" Chas chuckled and looked at her watch. "What if we stop here and take a small break then. We have been driving for over 2 and a half hour now." Dan nodded. They continued driving until they found a good place to stop and quickly did what was needed, both eager to get back home again. Leaning up against the car Chas eating a chocolate she watched as Dan filled the car with gas. "Dan!" She called softly. "You should fill the tank more often, you look hot!" Grinning Danny showed himself off for her. "I'm always hot baby!"

"Of course you are." Chasity said. "Now come on, I want to go home." She ushered him in the car. "God I miss my bed! And the dance studio! It's been forever since I've been away this long without dancing." Leaning back in her seat, Chasity looked at Dan. "Thank you for bringing me, I had a lovely time." She smiled softly and gave him a kiss. "No problem, no problem at all." They stopped at the red light and waited for it to turn green. Driving Chas turned to look at Danny again smiling. Losing her smile she looked at him panic. "DANNY WATCH OUT!"

**Please push the little button and let me know what you think :D**


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Chasity slowly came aware off her surrounding. Muffled sounds were everywhere and she couldn't make them out into separate ones. It was just one big noise. Opening her eyes slowly she blinked several times, trying to see clearly. As soon as she tried to move she regretted it, a sharp intense pain was coming from her right leg. A cry came from her throat and she was surprised how weak it sounded. Suddenly remembering that Danny was with her she looked around in the car.

His head was lying against the window and blood was running down from his head, covering his face. "Dan!" Her weak voice called. Getting no reaction from him, tears started to form in her eyes. "Wake up! You got to wake up! DAN!" Whimpering, she couldn't do anything as the blackness took her away once again.

Groaning Danny opened his eyes and looked around. He was met with white walls and a white ceiling. He quickly shut eyes because off the bright light. He heard a door open and foot steps coming towards him. He let out a little sound and twisted on the bed. "Mr. Jones can you hear me? I'm Dr. Langley." The person said and gripped his head and opened his eyes and flashed a light in them. "Can you hear me Mr. Jones?" Danny fighted off the arms. "Yes, I can fucking hear you!" He replied annoyed. Dan opened his eyes slowly and let them adjust to the light. "Do you remember what happened?" Dr. Langley asked. "Yeah, me and Chas were driving home and were driving on a green light and then it all goes black. Wait, where's Chasity? Please tell me she is okay! Please!"

The worst scenarios played over and over in his head and he's breath got quicker and quicker. "Mr. Jones, you need to calm down. Miss Charlton is lying in the next room. Would you like me to get her brother for you?" Danny pressed his arms into his eyes. "Harry's here? I don't know; just tell me she is okay!" Drawing his feet up he rested his head on his knees and the tears started to roll down his face.

The door opened and closed before not long after it opened again. "Dan?" Harry said softly. He walked over to Dan and sat down on the bed next to him. "Is Chasity okay?" Dan asked in a small voice. Harry laid and an arm around his shoulders. "She's alive. Her foot is broken in three different places tough. But she'll pull through. She always does." He looked down at Danny and couldn't help but remember the last time he had held him. "What if she had died Harry? It's all my fault! Why am I so stupid?!" Dan sobbed and pulled at his hair.

Harry grabbed his arms and holds them with one of his one. With the other he grabbed Danny's head. "You listen to me! This was not your fault in anyway! Don't you dare take the blame for this. It was the car driving on the red light that is the blame! And she's not dead, she still hasn't woken up, but she's fine. Okay?" Harry started off sternly but it ended in a soft quiet voice.

Nodding Danny lay back on the bed and closed his eyes. "I want to see her." He said short. "Can you take me to her please?" He begged Harry. "Tom and Dougie would probably like to see you." Harry said looking at him. "I'm sorry; I just need to see her, please!" He said broken still softly crying. "Okay, okay. I'll help you over to her room." Standing up Harry pushed the blanket off Dan. He held out a hand for him and helped him off the bed. Swaying a little Danny grabbed Harry's hand. "Take it easy mate. You alright?" Danny nodded and shook the dizziness away. "Take me too her."

As Danny and Harry walked out off the room Dougie and Tom stood up but stayed back at Harry's look. Dan, who had his eyes closed, face pinched up in pain didn't noticed and just kept on walking where Harry was leading him. "Are we there soon?" He asked. "Just a few steps now." Harry said back opening the door to Chas's room. Walking into the room Danny opened his eyes and looked over at her.

His knees gave after and he would have fallen to the floor if Harry hadn't been there to catch him. A whimper filled the room coming from him. "She's not alright! She's hurt, you said she was fine!" Dan struggled in Harry's arms. "Hey calm down. Calm down!" Harry said and sat down on a chair with Danny in his lap. He grabbed Danny's head in his arms and turned it towards Chasity. "Look at her chest. It's going up and down and as long as it is she's fine. She's alive Dan, that's all that matters right now." Taking a deep breath, Dan sniffled and nodded. "Do you think I can lay down with her please?" Danny whispered. Nodding, Harry helped him up on the bed. "I'll be right outside if you want anything." Stroking a hand on Chas face he gave her a little kiss on the head before walking out.

Sniffling some more ran fingers softly down Chasity's face, not wanting to hurt her, but needing to feel her there. "I'm so sorry!" He said in a broken voice. "I know it's my fault no matter what Harry says. If not for me you would be fine, not her all bandaged up and bruised." He squeezed his eyes shut to stop the tears from falling. "I'll never forgive myself for getting you hurt. I love you so much! You have no idea." Danny said softly.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The bruises were pretty much gone and the only sign off the accident was the cast on her foot. And the cast on her foot was about to get taken off. There was still much pain in it foot and she was not looking forward to having it removed. People was telling her that she most really be looking forward for it, that it must be such a bother walking around with it on. Always coming in the way. She was not looking at it that way. As long as it was on she could blame on it. It was the cast's fault that she couldn't dance. When it would be gone, the blame would be on her, she wouldn't be able to dance again. Not like she used to anyway.

Her knee wouldn't be able to take the pressure from it. No doctor or specialist needed to tell her that, from the moment she had woken up at the hospital she had known. Sometimes she would catch Danny looking at her with a look of sympathy on his face. Chas would then just turn away and carry on as nothing was wrong.

The whole life she had planned and had fighted for so much was down the drain. There was no chance of her ever competing in the big dancing tournaments. Dance was her life, and right now she didn't know what to do. She felt lost and empty inside. Every time she heard a song on the radio, TV or whatever her mind automatically started making a routine. A routine she wouldn't be able to do.

_One day left._

Danny said good bye to Chasity and walked out of the apartment they had been living in since the accident. Humming he got in the car and drove over to the studio and greeted the guys. "So what's the plan for today?" He asked and sat down. Tom sat up in his chair and got in boss mode. "There is a small interview about in 15 minutes. Then we are going to do a set of three songs for them." Nodding Dan bit his lip. "What song s are we playing? And do we have any plans for tomorrow?" "Well I thought we'd do Falling in Love, One for the radio and POV. And there are no plans for tomorrow. Yet anyway, why?" Tom asked.

"I can't do anything tomorrow. I'm going to the hospital with Chas to get her cast off." He ran a hand over his face and let out a sigh. "Hey, you alright?" Dougie asked concerned. Nodding, he sent the youngest a smile. "I'm fine Doug. It's Chas I'm worried about." "What? Why? I taught she was doing okay." Harry explained. "It's her leg. Harry I don't think that she will be able to dance again. She's still having a lot of pain in it. Sometimes when she doesn't know I'm watching I see her let down her mask and show the pain in her face, but when I try to talk about it she changes the subject and brushes it off like nothing."

Just then Fletch walks in with the interview crew, stopping the conversation.

_14 hours left._

Working out all the kinks in their body, the fours boys stood up. "For how long have we been here?" Dougie asked in a whiny tone. "To long." Harry answered yawning. Waving good bye they all drove off in different directions. Locking up the door, Danny was met with darkness. He quietly got ready for bed and snuggled up to Chas, careful not to wake her up. Pressing a kiss to her temple, Danny whispered a soft I love you before falling asleep.

_6 Hours left._

Rolling over in bed, Chasity softly opened her eyes and looked at Dan sleeping peacefully. She started to kiss on his neck and it didn't take long before Danny woke up. "Now this is a good way to wake up." He sighed happily and guided her head so he could kiss her on the lips. After lying there kissing for a couple of minutes Chas sneaked a hand down under his boxers. "Make love to me. "She begged as Danny moaned. He rolled over so he was lying on top and started kissing down Chas's chest. "Happy to."

_3__ hours left._

Chasity giggled as Danny kissed her neck from behind. "Danny stop!" She said and weakly protested. Giving her a final kiss he hugged. "It's not my fault that you taste so good. And speaking of good tastes, what do you say to going out and have a good breakfast somewhere?" They looked at each other in the mirror. "Yeah sure, sounds good."

Danny helped Chasity with getting her coat on. Picking up her crutches she waited for Dan to get on his own coat and grab his keys and cell phone. "Ready?" He asked. Chas nodded and walked out the door as Danny opened it for her.

_1 hour left._

Glancing at his clock, Dan bit his lip and looked over at Chas who was looking out the window of the café' they were in. "Chas?" He said softly. She looked over at him. "Yeah?" "We should go now to be there on time love." Chasity nodded and looked down. When she felt his arm on hers she looked up. "Don't give up; we'll get through this no matter how it goes. Okay?" Danny sent her a smile and got a small one back. "Yeah, if you say so."

_15 min__utes left. _

Chasity was holding on to Danny's arm for life. She was nervous as it was possible to be and she was not feeling good at all. Danny looked over at her worried and prayed to God that he would take it easy on her. Hadn't they been through enough this year.

"Miss. Charlton? We are ready for you." A young lady nurse said and pointed to a door a little further down. Danny got up and held out Chas's crutches for her. She got up with his help and they started to walk closer to the door. Just as they were about to walk in Chasity stopped. "Danny, I don't think that I can do this." She said quietly and looked at the floor. "I promise you that everything will work out in the end love, you got to trust me on this one. Maybe everything won't be okay today or this week or the next month. But it will be okay in not to long. I can feel it. Something very good is coming to us." He smiled brightly and looked her in the eyes.

Feeling a little stronger she walked in and sat down on the doctor's chair. He started to explain what was going to happen and what sort of help she could expect if there was something wrong.

_0 minutes left._

"Just get up here on this bench and we will soon have this thing off Miss Charlton." The doctor smiled warmly at her as Danny helped her up. As the doctor started to get everything ready Dan sat next to her holding her hand. The machine was started and the doctor started to cut the cast off. Not long after it was off and it was time for Chasity to test her foot. She bit her lip hard and blinked away her tears. There was some small hope in her that hoped that it was going to be okay.

She looked up at Danny and got a small encouraging nod. Taking courage to herself she softly stood on her left foot. Taking a deep breath she stepped lightly on the right foot and put all her pressure on it. A loud scream came from her, as she fell to the floor clutching her foot. She started sobbing and Danny sat down next to her, tears falling down his face as well.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Chapter 13.

All the four McFly boys were sitting with there with their girlfriends all except Dougie who didn't have one. They were all cuddled up on the couch watching a movie when Danny's phone went off. The other's glared at him for interrupting the movie. He quickly got it up and answered. "Am I speaking with Mr. Danny Jones?" "Yes this is he." Danny answered. "This is Mike Holt. Before I tell you what this is about, I need to know if you are alone. It's a rather secret matter." Frowning, Danny got up and walked to the kitchen in Tom's house. "What is this about? I'm alone now."

"As I have said earlier I am Mike Holt, I am the leader for the National Dance Awards 2008. Is there any way I could meet with you and Mr. Poynter, Mr. Judd and Mr. Fletcher tomorrow morning. I would like to talk about maybe if you could hand over The Dancer off the Year award." Danny got a shocked look on his face. "I would have to speak with the rest off the guys but I'm sure we could meet with you at least." "Wonderful, meet me at nine at the cafe' next to the national theater tomorrow morning if you can, if you don't show I will assume that it is an no for an answer. Oh and it is very important that Miss. Chasity don't know anything about this. Have a good day Mr. Jones." Just as he hung up the door opened and Chasity walked in and looked at him funny. "What's taking you so long?" She asked and grabbed a glass of water. "Emm nothing. Everything is fine."

The next morning Tom, Harry, Dougie and Danny was driving over to the meeting point. Dan had explained as good as he could about the strange phone call he had gotten last night. They had checked after words if it was a real show and a real person, as the only dance orientated person was Chas and they couldn't really ask her. Arriving outside the cafe' they got out and walked inside. Seeing as they were 15 minutes early they ordered themselves something to eat and drink.

Harry looked up as the bell at the door went off and saw that Mr. Holt had arrived. He notified the rest of the boys and they stood up to greet the man. "Mr. Holt, it's nice to see you." Danny said and shook his hand. "It's a pleasure meeting all of you in person too. I'm very happy too see you here." They sat down and waited for Mr. Holt to start speaking. "We already had a planned winner when someone anonymously sent in a request on that this person should be the winner instead and after a lot of discussion we have decided to change the winner. The actual award show is tomorrow night and I apologize for the late for the late warning. It would really mean a lot of you could do this.

Tom spoke up. "Who is the winner?" Mr. Holt got a big smile on his face. "It's a person very close to all of you. It's Miss. Chasity Charlton of course." The four stared at him in shock. What we have planned is that Mr. Fletcher and Mr. Poynter say a little about the nomination process and stuff like that. Then Mr. Jones takes over speaking about the winner's history and the reason this person was chosen. All four off you will be on the stage all the time. As it is time for the award to be given, Miss. Charlton will be onstage and Mr. and Mrs. Judd and your brother and sister will come in with the award and you Mr. Judd will have the pleasure off giving it to your sister."

By the time it was time for them to go, they had gotten the instructions they needed and Danny was given some pointers on how to write the speech about Chas. Something he was not looking forward to doing. Songs he could write, but speeches not so much.

As Danny walked into to their apartment he called out for Chasity. "I'm in the kitchen!" She yelled back and Dan made his way in. "What are you doing?" He asked worried as he saw that almost every inch off the kitchen was covered in cookie-dough. Chasity limped her way over to a chair and sat down and pouted. "I wanted to make you cookies and suprise you, but it didn't work out so well and now my knee is killing me!" She rested her head on her hands and a tear made its way down her face.

Danny bended down next her and gave her a hug and brushed away the tear. "Hey, it's okay. Why don't you go and lie down and rest your knee for awhile and I'll clean up here. I could help you cook some cookies later on if you'd like." Danny said softly trying to comfort her the best he could. Chasity nodded and Danny helped her over to the couch. "Just yell for me if it is anything, okay baby?" Giving her a kiss, he went to clean up the mess she had made.

Two hours had passed since Danny had laid her down to rest and she yet had to wake up. Deciding that he should probably wake her up so she would be able to sleep later on. "Love, you got to wake up now." Danny said softly as he stroked her chin. Chasity sleepily opened her eyes and looked at him and smiled. "Hello." He said laughing quietly. She hummed and snuggled up against him. "How long did I sleep for?" Dan ran fingers through her loose hair and smiled. "For two hours." She chuckled. "Guess I was more tired then I realised." Sitting up she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

"Hey Chas?" Danny asked and looked at her. "The band has been invited to an award show tomorrow night and hand out an award. Would you be my date please?" He looked at her with puppy dog eyes and looked as sweet as he could while trying not to chuckle too hard. "Of course I will be your date!" Chasity laughed. "Awesome, the limo will pick us all up around six and the actual show doesn't actually start until eight." He smiled happily.

"Hey what award show is it? Will there be many famous people there?" Chas giggled. The smile on Dan's face dropped a little and he looked a little uncomfortable. "It's the National Dance Awards 2008." He said quietly. Chasity smiled bitterly. "Well that's just fucked up." She said with pain her voice. Her head dropped down in her hands once again and there was a thick silence between them.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Chapter 14.

The silence stretched on between them and Danny looked up at her. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought it up." He stood up and made to walk out, but when he passed Chasity, she grabbed his arm. "I'm the one who should be apologizing. I said I would go with and I will." She looked up at him. "Are you sure? I don't want to drag you with if you don't want to." He sat down next to her again. "I'm sure Dan." Chas sent him a small smile.

Just enjoying each others comfort for a while they sat there. "Want to make cookies with me?" Danny whispered quietly and looked into her eyes. Chasity nodded. Getting into the kitchen, Dan started to get out the ingredients and equipment they would need. Resting her hand on her arm Chasity watched as he worked. "Are you sure you know how to do this?" She asked, still a little unsure about his baking skills. "Baby, if there is anything that I can do, it is to make cookies. It was a skill I needed to learn to survive when I moved out off mum's house." Chasity chuckled to herself.

"What can I do to help then? If you dear to let me near you're precious cookies." "I have way we will still have cookies if you ruin yours." He chuckled and stuck out his tongue at her. Chasity looked over at him in mock anger and picked up an apple as he turned around. Throwing it in the air and then catching it in her palm, she looked over at Danny and shrugged. She bit her lip and threw the apple at him and watched satisfied as he fell to the ground startled. "1-0 to the Judd's!"

"DANNY! HELP!" A loud scream followed and the six people in the living room looked up worried. "I'll be right back." Danny said before running up the stairs. He walked into the bedroom and had to bit his lip from laughing. "Love, what are you doing on the floor?" "I was trying get my shoe on, but lost my balance and fell over. Help me!" she stuck out her foot, the shoe dangling loosely on it. Danny smiled softly and bent down and started to put on her shoe. "Hey, are you sure you should be wearing these shoes? I mean, won't it hurt you're knee?" When he didn't get any answer he looked up and saw Chas looking at him funny. "I can hardly wear my white nurse shoes, can I? Jesus..." She muttered

Shaking his head, Dan helped get the other shoe on. Getting her back on her feet again, Chasity checked herself in the mirror. Brushing over her dress and seeing if her hair was still in its place. "Okay, I'm ready." She said and started to make her way out, grabbing her crutch. Danny looked her over and smiled over how she looked. "Hey, Chas you have forgotten to put your bandages on!" He yelled after her and picked them up on the way out.

Limping her way down she smiled at the people there. "I'm not wearing them tonight." She said simply before continuing on her way. Danny started at her in shock. "What?! But you're knee..." "Would you shut up about my knee already?! I'm sick off it!" She stormed into the kitchen looking for her purse. Nodding numbly Dan sat down on the couch. An uncomfortable silence filled the room. Harry grabbed the bandages from Danny's hand before going after Chas in to the kitchen. Chasity was staring at the floor, only looking up briefly when the door opened, but she looked down disappointed when it wasn't the one she wanted. Harry sighed softly before leaving the bandages on the table next to her, leaving a kiss on her head, he walked back out. Harry laid an arm on Dan's shoulder and said softly. "It's not me she want in there mate. He smiled and watched as Danny slowly made his way into the kitchen.

Chasity didn't need to look up this time to figure out who was in the room with her. "I'm sorry, I just." She said weakly. "I don't want to wear that thing when other people can see it. They'll think I am weak. They would be right though. I am, I am weak." "Shh, don't say that. You're not weak. You are the strongest person I have ever met. Please don't say that you are, when you're not." Danny pleaded her. He hated seeing her like this. "Please!" He took her hand and held it tight. "I promise." She whispered while looking him straight in the eyes. "Thank you; will you please let me put them on?" He whispered back. Chasity nodded and sent him a small smile.

As the limo got closer and closer to the red carpet the loud screams coming from the numerous fans from all the celebrities that would be coming, could be heard inside the car. The four girls, Giovanna, Izzy, Chasity and a friend of Dougie's. Jessica was chatting among them while the four boys were sitting in the other end. "Does she have any clue at all?" Tom asked glancing over at her. "No, I don't think so." The limousine stopped and the boys and girls got ready to get out. Chasity and Danny walked out in the end. Dan helping her with her crutch and getting out off the car. "God, why am I so nervous?" She said quietly as she smiled tot he press and the fans.

Danny laughed a little and gave her a small kiss. "There is nothing to be nervous about." Danny started to sign some autographs and Chas wondered over to her brother. Coming to this little girl smiling sweetly he smiled back at her. "Could you sign this please?" The little girl asked sweetly and offered him a photograph and a pen. "Sure, what's you're name sweetie?" The little girl blushed a little and answered. "It's Sophie." When Dan actually looked down at the picture he had been given he stared at in shock. It was a picture off him and Chas sitting on a bench, being totally lost in each others eyes. "Hey Sophie, where did you get this picture?" He asked looking at her. "It's beautiful."

"I and my sister were in the park one day when I saw you. I asked if she could take a photo because it was so pretty. I have another copy if you want it?" She started to look through her bag and pulled the photo out and gave it to him. Danny put the picture in his pocket and signed the other one. He then looked around for Chas. "Chasity!" He yelled at her and winked her over and she was soon there. "Chas, this lovely young lady is Sophie. See what she wanted me too sign." He handed her the signed photo and let her have a look at it. Chasity took it and felt a big smile spread on her face and she stroked a finger down it slowly. She was about to hand it back when the little girl spoke up again. "Maybe you could sign it too please?"

Sophie looked at her with big eyes, and Chasity glanced over at Dan, "Here, give me your crutch and I'll hold it for you so you can sign it." She handed him it and took the pen he was offering and quickly signed the picture. She handed it back and smiled at Sophie. "Thank you, you two look pretty together." She said smiling putting the picture away. "Danny, Chas, come on!" Tom yelled and waved at them. When they turned back to thank Sophie, she was gone, lost in the crowd. "That was strange." Chas muttered and took Danny's hand as they started to walk inside.

Izzy, Jessica and Gio was looking back and forth at each other and then with Chasity with big grins on their faces, a little uneasy by their behaviour she shrugged as off, thinking to herself that they probably just were exited about seeing there friends up on the stage soon. The ball room went dark and a voice called out. "And now to hand out the last award tonight. The Dancer of the Year 2008 is McFly!"

Everyone in the audience got up and clapped as the McFly boys walked on the stage. Harry and Danny stood back as Dougie and Tom took their places next to the microphone stand. "It's a great honour being here today, giving away the award for the Dancer of the Year 2008. When someone is nominated for this award and wins, there are several things the jury look at." Tom started and stepped back a little letting Dougie come forward. "They look at what these dancers have given to the dance world. Looked at the dancer's past, present and what lays a head in the future."

Dougie and Tom walked back and Danny walked over. "When the jury picked the winner this year. They thought that she was a very talented young woman, who was one of the best on her age. She does what she loves with love and profession. It would be a big mistake not to pick her. She has been doing it since she was a little girl. Now I and the rest of the boys have had the great pleasure off learning a great deal about her and her life. The winner runs a dance studio for all ages, where she has put a lot of effort in and made so many people proud off her in the hard work she has done over the year, even after the down hills she has had. Would my lovely girlfriend Chasity Charlton Judd come up on stage and accept the award for The Dancer of the Year award 2008."

The spot light found her as the audience went crazy. They stood up and clapped and cheered her on. It seemed like there wasn't a dry eye in the room as Chasity slowly made her way up to the stage. Pictures taken from different times in her life played at the screen behind them and Danny spoke again. "The jury says: Miss. Chasity is a beautiful, strong woman who has never backed down. She has shown courage, guts and patients all the way over the years and she is one off the most talented dancers in her age. Congratulation. Please give it up for the Dancer of the year 2008, Chasity Charlton Judd!" The crowd went crazy again and shouted, clapped and cheered as loud as they could as her father, mother, sister and brother walked onstage.

A sob escaped Chasity lips as she saw all the people she loved all on one place. She started hugging everyone whispering thank you and I love yous. When everyone was hugged and only Harry was left she turned around to look at him stood there with the award. A glass sculpture of a dancer with the plate saying. _"The Dancer of the Year 2008. Chasity Charlton Judd." _

Chasity tried to pull herself together as she watched as her older brother slowly made his way over, but found that she was unable to do so. "To my baby sister, the dancer of the year award. I'm so happy for you." He said with tears running down his face. He stuck out the award for her to take. With shaking finger she took it and lost her crutch to the ground as she hugged her brother as tight as she could. "Thank you! Thank you so much!" She sobbed into him. "I'm so proud of you, you have no idea." Harry let her back down and turned them towards the crowd. He took her hand with award in and raised it high in the air and the audience went crazy once again, but got quiet as Chasity walked over to the microphone.

She spoke softly into it, trying to control her tears. "Thank you so much for this. You have no idea what this means to me. Thank you" And then the crowd went crazy once again.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Chapter 15.

The air was hot and the sun was hanging in the middle of the sky. Since the award show, Chasity had seemed to have a glow around her. She was always smiling and laughing. Never in a bad mood. It seemed like she was the happiest she had ever been in her life. Danny couldn't be much happiest himself. It pleased him to see her believing in herself again.

Harry and Izzy was not the happy couple they had once been and they relationship was currently on a break. Tom and Giovanna on the other were as happy as they had always been. They were totally lost in each other and it wouldn't shock the others if the wedding bells would be ringing soon for them. And Dougie, well he was Dougie. As far as the others knew at least he was still single, living life as he wanted. He was still the victim for the other's pranks and he didn't complain... much...

Humming a soft tune Chas carried the plates out on the table and set them on their places. And it didn't take long before the whole table was set, ready for it occupants to take place. Realising that there wasn't really anymore she could help with. Since she had failed to make eatable cookies with Danny helping her on the way, she had been banned from the kitchen, just like Doug had.

She couldn't go to Tom or Giovanna because he was strumming away on his guitar and it was not a good idea to interrupt him and Gio was reading a book, so she would leave her alone.

Her brother was working the grill and Danny was hovering over him, hoping to learn a thing or two about how to make decent food. Then there was only Dougie left, so she wondered over to him and found that he was talking on the phone. "No, it's nothing to do with you. You know that, it's just hard. Yeah, I promise to tell them soon. Okay, I love you too. Bye." He hung up and turned around and looked at Chas. "Whatever you just heard, don't tell anyone!" He said in a stern voice Chas didn't know he had and quickly nodded. "I promise." She said and watched as Dougie nodded and smiled and wondered off leaving her alone.

She stood there confused before shrugging and decided that she would go to the kitchen and get herself a drink. Finding a glass she filled it with orange juice and started sipping on it. Her phone went off and she picked it up swallowing her juice. "Hello, it's Chas. Oh hey. Oh my god, really?! I can't believe it! No. No it's good news. It's great news. Thank you so much. Bye!" She dumped the rest off her juice in the sink and the biggest smile she had ever worn spread on her face and she felt tears in her eyes.

She quickly walked outside and grabbed Danny. "I need to tell you something." She said while dragging him over to the end of the garden. "What is it? Is something wrong?" He asked worried. Chas shook her head and saw that that the rest was looking at them. "No, everything is just perfect." She said with a big smile. She looked up into his eyes. "Well, what is it? You're killing me here." He chuckled and stroked her chin. "I'm pregnant." Chasity said so softly that Dan almost didn't hear her. Danny glanced down at her stomach, then back up her. "I'm going to be a dad?" He asked shocked and felt a smile begin to form on his face as well. Chas nodded. "Yeah, you are." "I'm going to be a dad!" He said loudly and picked her and hugged her close, spinning them around. They let out a happy scream and looked into each others eyes. They kissed passionately; Dan put her down on the ground. "I'm going to be a mommy." Chasity whispered softly. A tear fell down her face and she looked at Dan and saw that he was crying as well. "I love you." Sharing a kiss, he answered. "I love you too."

THE END!


End file.
